victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Userboxes
This page is a list of userboxes to put on your profile page. To put them, simply insert the name of the template between these brackets wherever you want it on your page. To create your own custom userbox, click here. Wiki Userboxes Template:VictoriousUser Template:VictoriousRocks Template:BirdScene Template:TopEditor Template:1edit Template:100edits Template:500edits Template:1000Edits Template:1000 Edits Template:5000edits Template:10,000Edits Template:LuckyEdit Template:DanWarp Template:FavoriteShow Template:VictoriousHeart Template:EndingSad Character Userboxes Tori Template:ToriStyle Template:Toriluv Template:ToriVega Template:ToriFan Template: StopToriHate Template:TeamTori Template:GoldMic Robbie Template:RobbieFan Template:WhatHeIs Template:BigToe Template:HotRobbie Template:Poor Robbie Template:TeamRobbie Template:LoyalRobbieFan Template:RobbieLove Template:RespectRobbieTBS Template:LuckyasCheese Template:RobbieBest Jade Template:JadeFan Template:Emo Template:JadeFanClub Template:GreatVoice Template:TeamJade Template:LoyalJadeFan Template:GiveItUpShe'sBeautiful Template:DontMove Template:JadeLoverFirstEp Template:Cross Eyed Template:Things Template:Flab Template:JadeBest Cat Template:CatAlways Template: LovesCat Template:Phooey Template:Catitude Template:Cube FistMan Template:CatPMA Template:CatLover Template:Just LikeCat Template:DontMind Template:CatFan Template:CatLovers Template:CatHair! Template:HugCat Template:CatBabyGolfing Template:PrettyMusic Template:CatBirthday! Template:CatPiggie Template:Mean Template:HairCat Template:OUCH! Template:GottaPee! Template:Mirrors Template:ZombieMakeup Template:Lunch! Template:IFeelSoLoved Template:FourthWall Template:BagelJuice Template:SkyNet Template:Friends Template:SweatandPee Template:CatBest Template:Candy Template:StageFight Template:Family Template:Gifts Template:CatTrina Template:PeaceCat Template:ArianaFanMail Template:HairColor Template:ICanSing Template:Cute Cat Template:Cat'sProfile Template:Exboyfriendoftori Template:CatExcitement Template:Keys Template:RedCatHair Template:FreakingOut Template:Scared Trina Template:TrinaFan Template:Trina_Club Template:TrinaMoment Template:TrinaHair Template:TrinaHat Template:CatTrina Template:BirthweekRecordScene Template:NeverWalkAgain Template:Horn Template:Trina! Template:TrinaShow Template:TrinaLuv Template:LoyalTrinaFan Template:ThisGirl Template:YouHaven'tSeen Template:TrinaAwesome Beck Template:BeckFan Template:BeckHot Template:BeckHOTcharacter Template:BeckAlone Template:Player André Template:AndréFan Template:Ketchup Template:99ProblemsButMykicksAintOne Template:AndreAwesome Template:MostTalentAndré Template:HottAndre Sikowitz Template:SikowitzFan Template:Visions Lane Template:LaneFan Sinjin Template:Sinjin Template:FeelBadforSinjin Mrs. Lee Template:MrsLee Random Userboxes Template:Idiot Template:Aspirin Template:ScissoringLove Template:GetOut Template:Car1 Template:Slip Template:Skirt Template:Rockstar Template:Locker Template:NeverSweat Template:Negative Template:Rings Template:Dun Template:Another Template:Watermelon Template:Why Template:OffieTalkie Template:Hungry Template:Kite Template:Follow Template:TV Template:Cause Template:Parade Template:Soup Template:Freshen Template:Restroom Template:Lick Template:Restrain Template:Cibble Template:Wazz Template:Measure Template:Nose Template:What Template:Take Template:Born Template:Laser Template:Goo Template:AndySamberg Template:Ice Template:Steps Template:VictoriousiCarly Template:Chair Template:Details Template:Touch Template:BigMoms Template:Warm Template:Wearing Template:Hotal Template:Questions Template:Lawyer Template:PrisonGang Template:Exercise Template:Tutoring Template:PrettyDemented Template:BlackNose Template:Nickelodeon Template:Talented Template:DancingForBibble Template:Mushrooms Template:Ragarific Template:CSI Template:StupidWalkieTalkies Template:Sweating Template:Comments Template:Criticism Template:BibbleUser Template:Makeup Template:Failure Template:CherryPie Template:Muscle Template:TheBlondeSquadMember Template:Enough Template:Bibble Template:Bibble2 Template:Haters Template:TasteSun Template:Bibble Template:AriLizDaniella Template:CatJadeCandy Template:Spy Template:Animals Template:Tennis Template:WhereIsKenan Template:WikiTea Template:YellowPaper Template:Mamaw Template:AddictedtoUserboxes Template:GURL Template:ArianaFanMail Template:Ketchup Template:Pimple Template:TrinaWaz Template:Rainbow Template:Fruity Template:Fly! Template:CatTrina Template:CoffeeLover Template:Emo Template:BusyPerson Template:UserIs Template:Moist Template:FlyingBalls Template:Female Template:Male Template:Donate Template:3Ships Template:Parnets Template:Not Amused Template:BibbleProblem Template:CatLocker Template:ClosetClear Template:DanceLover Template:Guitar Template:HandcuffHate Template:PrisonerInBedroom Template:Mustaches Template:PearPhone Template:CantStopBouncing Template:CastLove Template:Hair Template:UserWants Template:LGBT Template:Interracial Template:LoveBlow Template:Dim Template:AGHP Template:DeanStanlandFB Template:DeanStanlandTweet Template:WikiFamily Template:Mr.Porkstache Template:Absent Template:TCObsessed Template:BeerBottle Template:Oh Look! Template:EverydayImShuffling Template:ChatMod Template:2,000Edits Template:SpoilerAlert! Template:BunnyAvaliable Template:Noh8 Template:GiantBunny Template:Andre'sSecretSanta Template:SpongeBobFan Template:ClosetParty Template:Geetar Template:Dance! Template:HammerTime Template:CandyPJ Template:Keys Template:UnderBed Template:PurpleTiger Template:Serious {C Template:Taco {C Template:SpeakerPhone {C Template:Bored {C Template:HouseKey Template:TextMessage {C Template:Vacation {C Template:Play {C Template:Drink {C Template:BeckActing {C Template:Message Template:FakeSnow Template:Cabbie or Rori? Template:Earthquake Template:Racoon Template:CatJadeToriGoBlonde Template:NextScene Template:SlammedHand Template:OompaLoompa Template:ShutUp Template:LookyBlister Template:PromsStupid Template: Tickle Template:Oatmeal Template:Kiddy Template:TheVictoriousCast Template:BettySueGoldenheart Template:Eyebrows Template:Badoffee Template:Jissors Template:FootInternet Template:JuicedPizza Template:CupcakeChildren Template:HatesTrolls Template:CatExcitement Template:FreakingOut Template:AmazingLife Template:HistoryClass Template:SprayPaint Template:LuckyasCheese Template:Bathroom Template:Flab Template:Nozulove Template:DontTouchMommy Template:MattWink Template:WatchYourMouth Template:IceCream Template:OMG1000 Template:Innuendo Template:Car Template:Restroom2 Shipping Userboxes Template:NeutralShipper {C Template:MultiShip {C Template:CandreorCabbie {C Template:CatAlone Bade Template:BadeSmile {C Template:Bade {C Template:BetweenBade {C Template:BadeIsAdorable {C Template:BadeKisss {C Template:TeamBade {C Template:CandreBade {C Template:BeckDateBoth {C Template:BadeShipper {C Template:BadeCrazyLove {C Template:BadeFlawsAndAll {C Template:BadeLuv {C Template:HearttoBade {C Template:BadeOTP {C Template:BadeMind {C Template:SeddieBadeCabbie {C Template:BadeForever {C Template:BadeMoments {C Template:BadeHold {C Template:BadeHeart {C Template:BadeKiss {C Template:BadeSupport {C Template:BadeSecret {C Template:Bade Shocked {C Template:BadeBeauty {C Template:BadeStay {C Template:BadeLove {C Template:BadeCatch {C Template:SweetKiss {C Template:BadeArmy {C Template:BadeTandreCabbie {C Template:BadeNeed {C Template:BadeAndBat {C Template:BadeSawIt! {C Template:CanonShips {C Template:MoreBadeMoments {C Template:JadeBreakup {C Template:BadeShip {C Template:BadeBestCouple {C Template:JadeTPG Template:BadePerfect Template:LovelyBade Template:LovesBadeKisses Template:HiddenBadeMoments Template:BecklovesJade! Template:BadeKisses Template:Badelove7 Bendré Template:Bendre Template:BendreFriendship Bori Template:Beck Thinks {C Template:BoriCute {C Template:Borishipper {C Template:Conflicted {C Template:BoriOrTandre {C Template:BatBori {C Template:TeamBori {C Template:Borifriendships {C Template:TVGB {C Template:CJB {C Template:BoriDisorder {C Template:BoriAwesome {C Template:BeckTori4ever {C Template:HoldingHands {C Template:BoriWazzedOff {C Template:BoriEye {C Template:BoriRestOfTheScene {C Template:FlirtySmile {C Template:BeckCares {C Template:BeautifulLove {C Template:WantsMoreMoments {C Template:BoriChest {C Template:BoriOTP {C Template:BoriKiss {C Template:BoriOTP {C Template:ToriStare {C Template:AlwaysAndForever {C Template:LoveAlways {C Template:SpecialPlace {C Template:LovesMoments {C Template:WantsAKiss {C Template:CantBreathe {C Template:Dinner {C Template:OnlyBori {C Template:BoriHamburger {C Template:MoreHope {C Template:BoriChin {C Template:NeverLetGo {C Template:Infatuated {C Template:BoriAdorable {C Template:Rules {C Template:Rocks {C Template:CutestEver {C Template:BoriCavity {C Template:BoriWantMore {C Template:GBTV {C Template:AlwaysOTP {C Template:BoriClose {C Template:Borilover {C Template:BoriBestCouple {C Template:Borior {C Template:WithoutBori Template:BoriHugs Bat Template:BatOTPForever {C Template:BatShipper {C Template:BeckDateBoth {C Template:Bat1 {C Template:CabbieAndBatLove {C Template:OBD {C Template:KidSister {C Template:Batawwkiss {C Template:Bat {C Template:BatAdorable {C Template:BatMusic {C Template:BatObsessed {C Template:BatHoldingHands {C Template:BatForever {C Template:BatOTP {C Template:BatAddiction {C Template:BatPerfect {C Template:BatBori {C Template:BatHoldingHands {C Template:Batcute {C Template:BatCabbieConflicted {C Template: Aviana kicks butt Template:BeckCatCP Template:BatLove Template:WithoutBat Template:BatAdore Tandré Template:Tandréshipp {C Template:Conflicted Template:BoriOrTandre {C Template:Tandré {C Template:TandreFriendship {C Template:TandreMoments {C Template:BadeTandreCabbie {C Template:JandreTandre {C Template:TandreMeansMore {C Template:AndreSong2You {C Template:TandreVoice {C Template:TandreOTP {C Template:TandreKiss {C Template:CanonShips {C Template:AndreSongs2Tori {C Template:OTD {C Template:TandreFacts {C Template:365Tandre {C Template:TandrePerfection {C Template:Tandréunbreakable Template:Tandre Cabbie Template:CabbieAwwed Template:CatRobbieLove Template:WhyCabbieNoGetTogether? Best3Seconds Template:CabbieKryptonite Template:CabbieBlood Template:Cabbie Perfect Template:THKCabbie Template:CabbieBorn Template:CabbieKisses Template:CabbieEnternal Template:Cabbie Forever Template:CabbieSwell Template:CabbieKiss2 Template:CSG Template:CabbieInLove Template:CabbieOTP Template:CabbieAndBatLove Template:Cabbie OTP Template:CabbieShocked Template:CabbieCheekKiss Template:CabbieGoMeow Template:CabbieFever Template:Need Cabbie Template:CabbieProme Template:CabbieKissSF Template:StupidWalkieTalkies Template:CabbieShipper Template:Catrobbiemeanttobe Template:CabbiePerfect Template:AmazingCabbie Template:InappropiateGiraffe Template:CJB Template:FlirtyFlip Template:CatCutouts Template:Cabbie Holding Hands Template: BadeTandreCabbie Template:CabbieDisorder Template:StageFightingCabbie Template:CabbieChemistry Template:CanonShips Template:CabbieIsPerfect2gether Template: CabbieDuet Template: CabbieCutie Template: MakeOut Template:MoreCabbieHugs Template:CabbieMarianaDate Template:CabbieBeautiful Template:CabbieMakeOut Catrina Template:Catrina {C Rade Template:Rade Shipper Template:RadeAlways Template:RadeShip Rori Template:RoriShipper {C Template:Rorilovers {C Template:RoriAdorable {C Template:Rorimessup {C Template:Rori Template:RoriKiss Tribbie Template:Tribbie {C Template:League {C Template:TribbieLuv {C Template:TribbieAdorable {C Template:SlicedBread Candré Template:CandreShip {C Template:CandreBade {C Template:CandreObsession {C Template:LittleRed {C Template:CandreBroSis {C Template:CandreLuv {C Template:Sorable {C Template:Candre Christmas {C Template:CandreOTP {C Template:CandreAmazing Template:CandreChristmas Jandré Template:Jandre {C Template:JandreFriendship {C Template:JandreLH {C Template:PerfectJandre {C Template:JandreLove {C Template:JandreShip {C Template:JandreSupporter {C Template:CJB {C Template:JandreRecognition {C Template:SoMuchJandreLove {C Template:JandreKiss {C Template:JandreHug {C Template:JandreOTP C Template:JandreMoments Template:JandreCute Jori Template:JoriShipper {C Template:NoFighting {C Template:JoriLove {C Template:JoriKiss {C Template:JoriRocks {C Template:JoriPerfect {C Template:JoriPiggyback {C Template:JoriThumbsUp {C Template:JoriDancing {C Template:TVSL {C Template:JadeandToriParents Template:JoriHug Template:JoriCheerUp Cade Template:CadeShipper {C Template:CadeFriendship {C Template:CadeBFF {C Template:CadeGiveItUp {C Template:CadeLuv {C Template:Can'tGetEnoughCade {C Template:CadeForever {C Template:CadeHug {C Template:CadeDuet {C Template:CadeLove {C Template:CadePerfect {C Template:CadePose {C Template:CadeScene {C Template:CadeLook {C Template:CadeStandUp {C Template:Cadehug2 {C Template:CadeHug3 {C Template:Opposites Template:ShadeSunshine Template:IShipCade Cori Template:CoriShipper {C Template:Cori {C Template:CatTori {C Template:NeverSickOfCori {C Template:CoriShip {C Template:AlwaysCori Reck Template:Reck {C Template:ReckShip Rodre Template:Rodre Rebbie Template:Rebbie Trandré Template:Trandre {C Template:TrandreLove {C Template:TrandreMoreMoments {C Template:TrandreLuv Trinjin Template:Trinjin {C Template:TrinjinScarilyPerfect Template:TrinaSinjin Template:TrinjinTogether Brina Template:Brina {C Template:BrinaLuv {C Template:BrinaShip {C Template:BrinaMoments {C Template:BringSomethingSpecial {C Template:MoreBrinaMoments Trade Template:TradeFriendship {C Template:MoreTradeMoments Torina Template:Torina Minor Ships Cinjin Template:Cinjin Janiel Template:Janiel Trinkowitz Template:Trinkowitz Template:MoreTrinkowitzMoments Torjin Template:TorjinShip Andryse Template:Andryse Real Life Ships Vavan Template:Vavan {C Template:VavanShipper {C Template:VavanLover {C Template:VavanCute {C Template:VavanAdorable {C Template:MoreThanBFFs {C Template:LuvVavan Veon Template:Tandré is amazing {C Template:Veon {C Template:Veonluv Elavan Template:ElavanShipper Template:Elavan Template:ElavanDate Eliana Template:ElianaFriendship Template:Eliana Template:AriAndLiz Template:ElianaForever Template:ElianaLuv Eleon Template:Eleonluv Template:IluvEleon Variana Template:VarianaCori {C Template:VarianaDuet {C Template:VarianaShipper Avatt Template:AvattFriendship Aviana Template:Aviana {C Template:AvianaIncredible {C Template:AvianaFlawless {C Template:AvianaLove {C Template:AvianaPerfect {C Template:Aviana rules Elitoria Template:LoveElitoria Template:ElitoriaLove Template:ElitoriaForever Template:ElitoriaShipper Mariana Template:NeedMariana Template:MegaMariana Template:MattAriCrush Arieon Template:ArieonAdorable Template:ArieonLove Template:ArieonFlirting Template:ArieonPerfect Elatt Template:Elatt is adorable Template:Elatt is amazing Template:IloveRade Template:Matt&Liz Episodes 'Season One Boxes' 'Season Two Boxes' 'Season Three Boxes' Songs Pilot Template:MakeItShineSong The Birthweek Song Template:YoureTheReason Template:Fly! Tori the Zombie Template:FinallyFallingSong Template:Fruity Template:Fruity! Robbie's Big Toe Template:BigToe The Great Ping Pong Scam Template:TellMeThatYouLoveMeSong Freak the Freak Out Template:CadeGiveItUp Template:Freakthefreakout Template:GiveItUpLove The Diddly-Bops Template:FavoriteFood Template:Song2You Prom Wrecker Template:BFBsong Template:BFB2 Template:BFB3 Beggin' On Your Knees Template:Beggin' on Your Knees Locked Up! Template:AllIWant Template:IWantYouBack A Christmas Tori Template:INCWY The Breakfast Bunch Template:DYFAM André's Horrible Girl Template:Countdown Tori and Jade's Play Date Template:TakeAHint Template:TakeHint Tori Goes Platinum Template:MakeItInAmerica The Blonde Squad Template:IThinkYou'reSwell TheSlap What I Hate Template:WhatIHateViewer Template:WhatIHateep1 Template:WhatIHateep2 Robbie's Improv Template:RobbiesImprovViewer Drive-by-Acting Exercises Template:DriveByFan Template:Beck'sAbsSegment Template:M'yehh Template:Letter S Actors/Actresses Victoria Justice Template:VictoriaJustice Template:VictoriaTalented Template:FlawlessVic Template:Victorian Template:VictoriaFanmail Ariana Grande Template:ArianaAlbum2 Template:ArianaHeart Template:SupahArianator Template:ArianaGrande Template:ArianaAlbum Template:ArianaHair Template:Arianator Template:ArianaLove Template:ArianaStunning Template:AriGorgeous Template:ArianaAdorable Template:CuteLaugh Template:LittleLove Elizabeth Gillies Template:LizGillies Template:Lizanator Template:LizForever Template:GorgeousGillies Template:Gillian Template:LizSoCute Matt Bennett Template:Matt Bennett Template:MattHot Template:MattAmazing Daniella Monet Template:DaniellaMonet Template:DaniellaAwesome Template:DaniellaTalented Avan Jogia Template:AvanJogia Template:Avanhair Template:AvanJogiaHot Template: HUGEcrush Template:Jogian Leon Thomas Template:LeonThomas Template:LeonAmazing Template:LeonActor Category:Community Category:Content Category:Browse Category:Userboxes